One Look
by Starlight KittyKat
Summary: One look in your eyes And my heart melts away You don't seem surprised when I look your way My mind demise when I hear your name please why don't you stay...Goten and Bra love each other, but feel as if they will never be together. Family, friends, and society broadens the obstacles, but could they win?
1. Chap 1 You've Caught My Eye

One Look

ONE LOOK IN YOUR EYES

AND MY HEART MELTS AWAY

YOU DON'T SEEM SURPRISED WHEN I LOOK YOUR WAY

MY MIND DEMISE

WHEN I HEAR YOUR NAME

WHY DON'T YOU STAY

*Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!*

"Ugh. Stupid ass clock!" Bra moaned. She looked at the clock as it read 7:30 am. She didn't want to get up for school, but knew she had to. She had an exam in physics that counted for half her grade.

"Get up!" her mother shouted.

"Alright!" Bra yelled. "You're so damn annoying!" Bra sat up in bed and stretched out. 'I hate school.' she thought to herself. Bra hated the thought of following in her mothers footsteps and joining Capsule Corp. She loved the idea of being free somehow and maybe become a model, even though she was 5'2. She laughed quietly to herself as if someone was in the room, "I can dream can I."

"I don't here any movement up there!" Bulma screamed.

"Oh my God shut up!" Bra huffed as she headed to her own bathroom. Beautiful indeed. Equipped with a tub that doubled as a Jacuzzi, a vanity decorated in pink with gold trimmings. A 50' inch flat screen television that hanged above the room covered with self paintings of her. She loved her luxuries, but felt there was something more for her; a destiny of some sort. Bra gazed in the wide crystal mirror as if she were looking for someone. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She let out a loud sigh and shook her head. "I know there's more to this. Isn't there?" She asked herself aloud. Bra looked away from her reflection and began to brush her teeth, wash her face, and get dressed for school.

* * *

She headed downstairs to the kitchen. Bulma cooked eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, French toast, and hash browns. "Mom why do you still cook as if Trunks was still here?" Bra asked confusingly looking at the mountains of food.

"Oh I don't know," Bulma sadly replied, "I guess I just miss him is all."

Bra grabbed a plate and sat quietly at the table. She remembered where the real problem started among Trunks and their mom; it was the day she found out Trunks got Marron pregnant. "How could you! What's wrong with you! Oh my God! Oh my God! Marron of all people! So you think you're a man now slinging dick everywhere! It was bad enough you'd bring your whores to my house, but Marron dammit she's 14." Bulma shouted. "You're 20 years old; a grown ass man! You've gone too far this time! Too far you hear me! You had no business touching that girl!" Bulma was in a fit of screaming tears. Vegeta couldn't stand to look at Trunks right then. He went to his gravity room to exercise his frustration as usual. He wasn't mad so much about Trunks touching an underage girl; however, it was whose daughter he had touched. Trunks just sat there looking at his mother with a blank expression on his face. He was more than likely high off something; however, Bulma couldn't take anymore of his nonchalant attitude. She smacked him right across his face. Trunks looked stunned and rose to his feet off the sofa. "Dammit listen to me! For once in your life, listen to me!" Bulma raged.

"I'm listening to you. Shit!" Trunks screamed. Bulma gasped in disbelief of her son's reaction. "I know what I did, but I don't need you bitching at me about it!" Trunks retorted. He grabbed his jacket and keys to his motorcycle and walked out the door. He slammed it so hard the house shook. Bulma grabbed her chest and fell to the ground in tears, "Trunks, you're breaking my heart."

Bra watched quietly as she sat on the stairs.

The confusion swirling around Trunks was never-ending, but Bra found other forms of entertainment that didn't involve watching her family fight. At 13 she was the hottest and most popular girl in high school. All the guys wanted her and all the girls wanted envied her; however, she was lonely inside. Her father came from outside and grabbed a plate.

"Mom made too much again." Bra explained.

"That's okay," Vegeta claimed, "I'll finish it." Bra smiled at her dad as she finished her food. She kissed Bulma and Vegeta bye and headed for the door. She noticed her moms key's to her beloved Mercedes and took them. She jumped in the car and revved the engine. No one came outside. Her mom was probably caught up in her misery and her dad hidden in his food. She smiled on the outside, but inside she was crying out for her parents.

* * *

She sped off to school. As she pulled into the student parking lot, the student body gawked at her. She parked the car and stepped out pretending not to notice them. She displayed the image of a rich and spoiled girl whose parents gave her whatever she wanted; however, deeply she was dying inside. Although popular, Bra didn't have any friends at school beside Marron. Even though her and Marron lived differently, Marron would never be envious of her. They grew up together, told one another everything, and shared the same interests of wanting to free themselves from their parents expectations.

"Bra!" a familiar voice rang.

Bra turned around and searched the crowd. "Oh my God Marron!" Bra squealed as Marron ran up to her and hugged her.

"You're back I've missed you! How's my nephew?"

" He's good. He's growing so fast!" Marron said joyfully. "I'm going to bring him over Wednesday so your mom could watch him. I know she misses him and I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Yeah she does, dad too. How's my brother?" Bra asked. She hadn't seen him since Trunks Jr. was born.

"He's….Trunks." Marron rolled her eyes playfully.

They both laughed and headed inside the school.

"Wow, you look so good for a girl who just had a baby two months ago." Bra explained looking at her up and down.

"Thanks. Mom has been working me out and between changing diapers and breast-feeding, the weight has just been falling off." Marron seemed so happy when she talked about her son Bra thought. She wanted happiness. She needed, craved, and longed for happiness.

As they walked down the hall they saw a familiar figure walking towards them. "Oh my God, Goten," Marron screamed as she walked up to him, "what are you doing here!" He hugged her and then turned to Bra to hug her.

"Going to school, what else." Goten said seriously.

"Shut up, old ass!" Bra said jokingly. They all burst into laughter.

"Nah I just got a job here as a teacher's aide in the history department," he explained, "and I gotta keep an eye on my girls." He winked at Bra.

She batted her eyelashes romantically like the women in old movies.

"How's my godson Marron?" he asked. "He's good. You need to come see us sometime." Marron said.

"Will do, if your mom ever invites me back to her house." He smiled "Hey let me go, I'll see you guys later." Goten smiled.

"Bye." they both said. They walked in their opposite directions down the hall.

"Oooohhhh I saw that. Someone got the hots for some jailbait." Marron cooed.

"Nuh uh!" Bra blushed.

"Yeah right I saw him wink at you, but who could blame him you're sexy." Marron nudged her.

Bra laughed and turned to look over her shoulder. She noticed Goten staring at her over his. Their eyes met and for that moment it was just the two of them.


	2. Chap 2 At Night I Think of You

ONE LOOK

IS ALL IT TOOK

TO SET MY SPIRIT ON FIRE

YOUR EYES LIGHT THE ROOM

IN LOVE SO SOON

WHY WON'T YOU STAY AWHILE

*doorbell ring*

"Coming!" Bra yelled throughout the house. Wednesday was finally here and she couldn't wait to see her nephew.

"Marron, hey!" she said with glee as she opened the front door.

"Hey Bra look who I have." Marron smiled down at the stroller.

Bra looked down into the baby stroller almost in tears, "Hey baby auntie missed you!" Bra rose and opened the door wider, "Come in and get out the cold Marron."

Marron pushed the heavy stroller and baby bag into the house.

Bra unfastened the safety belt and picked baby Trunks out of his stroller. "Hey baby, baby. I love you so much!" Bra gleamed as her and Marron played with his hands.

"He's a flirt like his daddy." Marron laughed.

"Give him 13 years, and he will be his daddy." Bra laughed.

"Oh my God!" Marron gasped jokingly. Both girls laughed hysterically at Bra's comment as Bulma came running down the stairs.

"Marron," Bulma yelled, "is that you?"

"Yes it's me!" Bulma ran up to Marron and gave her a big hug. Bulma burst into tears of joy at the sight of her grandson.

"Ohhhhh look at my baby." Bulma yelped. She hadn't seen him in two weeks, which was a lifetime for her. "Give him here Bra you don't know how to hold a baby." Bulma snatched the infant out of Bra's hands and hugged and kissed him.

Marron and Bra stood there quietly. Bra turned around and ran upstairs and slammed her door.

"What's the matter with that girl?" Bulma turned and asked Marron. Marron shrugged her shoulders and went after Bra. She left a cooing Bulma with her son. Bra hated how her parents ignored her now. She was always the baby. She wasn't envious of her nephew; she just felt it absurd for her parents to treat her the way they do. Marron opened her door and saw Bra lying in the bed with her arms folded and a scolding face like Vegeta.

"You ok sis?" Marron asked.

"I'm fine." Bra huffed.

"Don't be upset sweetie. Your mom is just going through something now. Your brother doesn't talk to her, and she really missed the baby." Marron explained as she sat on the bed.

"I don't care. I'm not tripping about it." Bra sighed.

"I love you Bra. You're my best and only girlfriend." Marron said rubbing Bra's hair.

"Same here I love you too." Bra smiled. Marron always cheered Bra up because Marron understood her. Marron was the only child and at times Bra felt as if she were too. "So let's talk boys." Bra cooed.

"Ugh no! I know what you are gonna ask." Marron sighed.

"Come on. Are you and Trunks together now?" Bra laughed.

Marron rolled her eyes and hit Bra with a pillow. "Yes we are officially together," Marron bit her lip and said.

"According to whom just you two?" Bra said sarcastically. Marron rolled her eyes and gripped the pillow tight.

"You know I've always loved your brother. That night at the party, I couldn't believe he actually came. He was so swank and sexy, I thought I would melt." Marron licked her lips and looked down at the pillow as she remembered that wondrous night.

As Marron remembered the details of the night her and Trunks first had sex, Bra recalled her own memories. After Marron and Trunks went upstairs her and Goten got even higher.

* * *

_"What the fuck," Goten stammered, "I'm starting to see ponies."_

_Bra laughed hysterically. She desperately wanted to ask Goten a question, but felt queer about it. "Goten do you have a girlfriend?" Bra asked._

_"Yes." Goten answered as high as the sky. Bra looked away in disappointment. "You wanna be my girlfriend." Goten asked turning to her._

_Bra turned to him with wide eyes. "Yes." she answered._

_"If I could baby, you would be." Goten replied._

_Bra looked down in dismay._

_"Baby I'm 19 and you're 12. In what world would that work. Damn sure not the one we live in." Goten confessed._

_Bra dropped the bong and sat on the sofa. She wanted to cry, but her pride wouldn't let her. As high as he was, he noticed her unhappiness and sat beside her. He grabbed her chin gently and looked into her eyes, "I love you and it's not the weed talking. Our worlds are different, our age, our families, everything. You know that there's a line there that we can't cross."_

_Bra was surprised. He actually said he loved her. 'Am I dreaming,' she thought, 'damn this purp' is strong.'_

_Goten put his lips toward hers. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Her body shivered at his touch. He slowly backed away. "You're beautiful," He gazed, "the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."_

_She smiled slightly. He lied his head on her chest and they fell asleep together on the sofa._

* * *

"Bra are you listening to me?" Marron asked.

"No I was daydreaming." Bra quickly said snapping out of it.

"About who…jailbait?" Marron jokingly asked.

"Shut up," Bra exclaimed as both girls laughed, "what did you say."

"I was asking you about my 15th birthday this year, what should I do?" Marron said.

"That's easy don't invite Trunks." Bra pointed out.

Both girls fell over with laughter.

"Whatever, I got to go I'll call you tonight."

"Alright Mar-Bear let me walk you out." The girls came down the stairs still laughing at Bra's comment.

"Okay Bulma I'm gonna go." Marron smiled walking up to her.

"Alright sweetheart we'll take good care of him." Bulma said holding the now exhausted sleeping baby.

" I know you will." Marron sighed. "It's just so hard to leave him."

"Trust me honey you'll get used to it, either now or after you've had a psychotic episode." Bulma laughed.

Bra rolled her eyes. 'Really mom? Great motherly advice.' She thought to herself.

Marron sadly chuckled, "Ok well bye you guys. Bra I'll call you."

"K girl bye." Bra closed the door after watching Marron get into her car.

"Give him to me mom so I can put him in the bed."

"Alright let me know when he wakes up. Your dad is going to want to play with him when he's done training." Bulma giggled getting up from the chair.

"Yeah okay mom." Bra was short with her mom, but Bulma didn't notice. She was too busy in her own happiness to see that her daughter was hurting.

Bra brought baby Trunks to her room and lied him in her bed. She lied next to him and ran her fingers through his lavender hair. She wondered what her and Goten's baby would look like.

'Would he have blue stringy hair, black wild hair, blue wild hair, stringy black hair, short or tall, act like her father or like Goku.' She smiled at the possibilities; however, all she knew was that Goten would be a great father. Goten wasn't intelligent as far as books, but he was kind, loving, sensitive and goofy. He was much different from the brutes she grew up. He was a protector, a defender, and warrior like his father. He showed his love always not just behind closed doors like Trunks and her dad. She admired him dearly; however, the words he spoke to her that night still rang in her head. She sighed hopelessly and kissed her nephew's head.

"I guess it's not meant to be baby, there's a stupid fucking line." Bra groaned. "God forgive me for that." She laughed. She sat up on the bed and that's when her phone rang.

* * *

**Is it Marron? No, Marron said she'll call her tonight. Hmmm who is it. Stay tuned...btw Trunks and Marron pov coming soon. Begins a week before her birthday night.**


	3. Chap 3 You're All I Need

Thanks very much for the views, comments, favs, and followers.

* * *

YOUR LOVES

GOT ME WONDERING INSIDE

BUT WHY

CAN'T I PUT AWAY MY PRIDE

PUT THE WORLD ASIDE

LOVE YOU DAY AND NIGHT

He had thought of her everyday since he saw her that Monday.

"She is so fucking sexy." Goten mentioned out loud as he laid in his bed smoking a joint. "Look at this shit," He laughed looking down at his protruding pants, "my dick is hard over a kid. She doesn't look like no kid though."

He thought of stripping her butt naked and licking every part of her body. He would bite and suck her neck leaving his passion marks. He would trail his tongue down to her titties, sucking them, licking them. He would glide his tongue down past her belly button until he reached the top her lollipop. Only Trunks knew how much he loved to eat pussy. Trunks hated the way most women smelled, "sour" as he puts it. Goten thought about Bra's smell. He wondered how a virgin smelled, like something sweet and fresh. He wanted to know that smell. Taste that smell with his tongue. Eat that sweetness, to feel it come into his mouth and run down his throat. His dick was full throttle at this point. He had to call her. He needed to hear that sweet voice so he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Bra." A cheery Goten spoke.

There was a pause on the other line.

"Hey Goten." Bra said in disbelief.

"Um…what are you doing?" Goten asked.

"Babysitting Trunks…what are you doing?" She told him.

"Nothing much really. Well actually, I thought of you so I decided to give you a call." Goten laughed  
nervously.

There was a long silence on the line.

"Hello. Bra you still there?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm here." She responded lowly.

"I know your babysitting, but I was wondering if you wanted to get something eat."

"Yeah I would loved too. You want me to meet you." Bra said happily.

"Yeah. You can bring Trunks if you want to. I haven't seen him in a few weeks." Goten suggested.

"I would, but when he wakes my parents are going to want to feed him." Bra mentioned disappointed.

"Aw, well alright call me when he wakes up babe." Goten said cheerfully.

Bra laughed a little, "Alright then, see you later." Bra hung up the line.

"Yeah I'll see you later." Goten closed his cell and lied back down on the bed resting his head on his arm.

"Mmmm…fucking sexy." He said to himself.

Goten couldn't help lick his lips at the tenderness of Bra's voice. He banged his head on the mattress. He wished he could bang the fuck out of Bra. His father always told him to suppress his Saiyin emotions. That it led to trouble almost always, but how could he. He felt like a caged animal reaching its paw through the holes of his pores needing to be let out. Suppressing himself wasn't hard to do; however, she brought out the animal inside him. Just the thought of her made his dick harder. She was everything he wanted in a woman. Beautiful, aggressive, and charming, however, she was still the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta. The granddaughter of The King of all Saiyins; moreover, he was the grandson of a third class warrior.

"Third class," he whispered as he looked around his bedroom, 'I guess things don't change much.' He lives with his family in an old cabin in the mountains. They grew most of their food, while Chichi made most of their clothes. On the other hand, Bra lives in a mansion, with her family, in the city. She wore the best clothes, drove the nicest cars, and could have any guy she wanted.

"What the hell could she want with a poor ass country boy like me?" He asked himself. He sat up on the bed. He let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I should've never asked her out. I shouldn't have led her on." He argued with himself. However, he knew it was too late. He had already told her how he felt at Marron's birthday party last year.

"I really need to stop smoking." Goten laughed.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed since he called Bra. He knew she would be calling soon. He knows his godson's sleeping habits, and he doesn't sleep for long. He decided to get up and get dressed. He put on some black pants, black polo boots, and a long sleeve dark blue shirt. He stood in front of the mirror and checked himself out. He felt a bit insecure, so decided to wear his 2 carat diamond stud. He opened his closet and pulled out a roll of hundreds from the lining in the wall.

'Rich kids would pay anything for good weed.' He thought. He attached the money to his money clip and placed it in his pocket. His phone beeped.

'Need a hit. 20 lbs. 2morrow my house.' the text message read. Goten put his phone back into his pocket.

'Damn, Trunks smokes like a chimney.' He thought to himself. then his phone rang.

"Hey Goten!" a cheery Bra said.

"Hey Bra." Goten replied in the same way.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" She asked.

"Burger Joint." He told her.

"Great! I'll see you there." Bra laughed.

"Hey Bra." Goten yelled from his end of the line.  
"Yeah." She said.

"Fly there." He suggested.

"Oh…Ok. See you there." Bra laughed

"Ok see you there." Goten hung up the phone and continued to get ready.

He knew if he left out the front door his mother would certainly hound him about where he was going. He grabbed his jacket and flew out his window.

* * *

He landed behind the Burger Joint and closed his eyes. He waited a few moments and then a smile came across his face. He turned around and faced the sky.

"Hey Goten!" Bra said as she landed next to him.

He reached out his arms and hugged her, "Hey baby girl."

"How did you get here before me?" Bra asked innocently looking up at Goten.

"Are you seriously asking me that question? Come on let's eat." Goten gave her his charming Son smile. He moved his arm down to her waist and lead her to the front of the building. They sat at a table scanning the menu.

"Can I help you!" the irritated blonde carhop stated

Bra looked up at her and almost burst into laughter. She was one of Trunks' one night stands.

Goten looked at Bra confused. He had completely forgot about the carhop and Trunks. All he saw was Bra's face flush red with laughter.

"Yes can I have a Big Bitch combo with no pickles with a coke." Bra giggled.

"And you." the carhop asked Goten.

"I'll have a Fat Ass combo with two meatball patties, extra mayo, with chili and cheese. And can I have chili and cheese on my fries as well." Goten happily said.

"What drink?" She asked.

"A coke." Goten smiled closing his menu.

"You want chili and cheese on that as well?" the carhop sarcastically asked.

Goten looked at her seriously.

She got the hint, "25 dollars."

He gave her a hundred. She looked at the bill and smiled "I'll be back with your change." She walked inside the building looking back at Goten.

"Bitch." Bra huffed.

"Forget about her. How are you?" Goten asked.

"I'm fine," Bra looked down at her fingers as she entwined them, "I missed you."

Goten looked at her, "I've missed you too."

Bra smiled, but didn't look up at him. The carhop set down the drinks and gave Goten his change.

"How have you and your family been?" She asked trying to break the silence.

"Good. We're all good." He answered staring at her. She sipped her drink and fidgeted with her sweater.

"I heard Gohan got a promotion." She told him.

"Yeah he did." Goten replied.

"That's cool." Bra was nervous and Goten noticed.

Goten always noticed. Every time she cut her hair, felt lonely, or cried, he noticed. He moved next to her as she tensed up. As the carhop set down the burgers, Goten grabbed Bra's face, stared into her oceanic eyes and kissed her deeply. The carhop dropped the burgers and ran off. Bra grabbed Goten's cheeks and pressed into him harder. Goten became hungry for her.

He backed away from her, still holding her face in his hands, "I need to show you something."

Her eyes were still closed as she nodded. Goten threw the food into a bag, scooped Bra up and flew away into the night.

* * *

Oooooohhhhh what is he gonna show her hmmm... I wonder next chapter coming soon.. Trunks and Marron pov story coming soon "is it you im looking for."


	4. Chap 4 Make It Last Forever

Thanks Everyone for the love WittyKittyLizzie, Hottieanimegurl, Artemis Road, and Helen. It is much appreciated.

Artemis Road: I am so T&M as well. As the story goes on, especially when i release Trunks and Marron's story, you will see why they came together when she was so young. So enjoy.

* * *

I DREAM OF LAYING IN THE MOONLIGHT

IN YOUR ARMS YOU HOLD ME TIGHT

CARESSING MY SKIN I'M LOST IN YOUR EYES

DEEP IN A BLACK SUN

OUR STORY HAS JUST BEGUN

Bra laid limp in Goten's arms. She pressed her head against his neck, 'Damn he smells good.' she thought. She smiled as she nuzzled up against his chest. She remembered the way he kissed her, so passionately. She never saw his eyes look the way it did, so wild; Not even with his girlfriend.

'That bitch,' she thought, 'what a slut bag'. The wind got chilly and she shivered as it hit her skin. She felt Goten squeeze her tighter against his chest. Her entire body warmed at this. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. He gave her a smile that wasn't the usual 'chip off the ole Son block' either. It was different, more of himself than his dad or brother; he faced forward to concentrate on where he was going. Bra looked around and noticed they were somewhere unfamiliar to her. Goten looked down at her as if reading her mind.

"You trust me baby?" He asked.

"Where are we?" she yelled over the wind.

"You'll see." He smiled again. She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tight, eager of what lay ahead.

Goten loved this moment; the moment he has her all to himself. He was taking her to his favorite place, the place where he was free. He hated when his insecurity took over him. It blinded the roaming of his spirit, rendering him sorrowful.

'I love this girl, and there's nothing Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, or my father can say to change that.' He looked down at Bra again. She was peacefully resting on him with a smile on her face.

'She is the only female Saiyin left in the universe; how can they deny me? Furthermore, how can I deny myself?' Goten felt the chill of the air disperse and the sweet smell of blossoms filled his nose.

"Almost there." he said quietly not wanting to disturbed Bra.

Goten landed somewhere between two mountains. Bra hadn't noticed, she was so caught up in Goten's embrace; however, he liked it.

"We're here." he said looking down at her as she dangled in his arms. She opened her eyes and glanced around.

"Goten it's beautiful. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen!" she jumped out of his arms and gazed in awe. The grass was a dark green, the air was pristine, the springs mirrored the hazy heavens, and the dewy trees twinkled in the dusk.

"You like it baby?" Goten asked nervously. He never shared this glorious find with anyone…until now.

"I love it, but why would you bring me here?" She questioned him.

Goten scratched the back of his head searching for the right answer. He couldn't beat around the bush like normally, so he told her the truth.

"Because when I'm here I'm myself like when I'm with you." He answered honestly.

Bra fell aback about what Goten said. Her eyes were wide and attentive. Goten grabbed Bra's hand and pulled her closer. She bit her lip as they stared in each others eyes.

"I love you do you know that. I'll do anything for you." He took Bra's hair out of its ponytail and massaged his hands through it. She was weak with want. Every time his hand touched her she quivered.

"I'm not ready." she whispered.

He smiled at her and licked her lips, "I know baby, I respect you."

With that being said she jumped on him, knocking him down to the ground. She laid on top of him as he pushed her hair behind her ear. He wrapped his arms around her again.

" I love you; I always have and I always will." She said kissing him on the cheek. "When did you start liking me?" She asked.

"When you grew tits." Goten said jokingly.

Bra laughed and punched him in his arm, "Shut up."

"No, I don't know exactly when, but all of a sudden you weren't a little girl anymore. You speak maturely, the way you act. I definitely can't help to notice the way you look." He smiled.

She grinned. She thought of Marron, Trunks, and her nephew again and how happy they were. Goten rubbed her chin and then rubbed her stomach, "One day."

She laid in his arms and drifted asleep. Goten placed his chin over her head and stroked her soft hair. He thought about what if they did have a baby together; in the future that is. He couldn't touch her; she was only 13. He was about going on 20 and still had a girlfriend.

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Who cares,' he thought, 'I'm in the moment, I'm with her. I don't want to think about anyone else.' He closed his eyes as the cherry blossoms fell around them.

* * *

Goten awoke and stretched his arm; he saw his baby blue cuddled next to him. He opened his phone and almost 2 hours had passed. He wanted to let her sleep, but decided to wake her up. He tapped her face and she looked up at him.

"I think I better bring you home. It's getting dark and I don't want Vegeta or your brother out looking for you."

Bra stretched and let out a small sigh. Nobody cared where she was. When she told her parents she was leaving they didn't bother to turn around or even say goodbye. Once again Goten read her like a book. "Its hard when there's a new baby around, especially when you're used to being the baby."

"I guess so." She sighed heavily and ran to the waterfall. He laid on the ground thinking. He sensed something deeper within her, something that wasn't right. Bra would never show how she really feels, her pride was too strong. Goten walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We don't have to talk about it today. Whenever you're ready."

She turned and looked at him when her phone beeped. She grabbed it out of her pocket and saw that she had 3 missed calls from her mom.

"My mom called me three times, it's probably an emergency. Can you bring me home?"

"Sure." Goten said with a smile. Bra ran to the field and grabbed the food. Goten ran after her playfully and scooped her into his arms and flew off in the air. They made it back to the city then Goten let go of her in the air.

"I don't want your dad to sense me." Bra nodded.

She handed him his bag of food, "Goodnight Goten Son, I had a great time."

"Me too Bra Briefs." She left with a peck on his cheek as he watched her fly away.

He watched her disappear into the night; he turned and flew off in direction of his home. He passed the ocean and made his way toward the mountains. Nothing lay ahead, but a long bridge that connected the country to the city. Goten flew into his window and took off his clothes. He was ready to just relax for the night when Chichi burst into the room.

"Where have you been Goten!"

"I went out with a friend."

"What friend." Chichi was now standing over him with her hands on her hips.

"Why mom?" Goten was getting aggravated with her; he instantly fell off his high in a matter of seconds.

"Valese called she said that you are not taking her calls and you weren't taking mine!"

"I didn't get service where I was. I was in the mountains." Goten said calmly.

"Oh." Chichi calmed and sat next to her son. She knew Saiyins went off and trained from time to time and his "friend" was probably Trunks. "I'm sorry Goten. I only want the best for you. I want you to get with a nice young lady and settle down."

"I know mom." Goten said as he rubbed his mother's cheek.

"Valese can bring you happiness. She's young, successful, and beautiful."

Goten sighed, "Yeah mom."

"I want more grandchildren!" She said sternly to him.

"I'll do my best mom."

she gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Good, have you eaten?"

"I went to Burg… no I haven't eaten." he couldn't tell his mom he went to the Burger Joint; she knew only weed heads went there when they had the munchies.

"Alright, well I'll warm you up some food from dinner since you were late." she closed the door behind her. He looked at his phone again, and the screen saver was of him and Valese eating ice cream. He shook his head and dropped it on the floor.

* * *

She landed at the front door. She noticed that her dad wasn't training tonight. "Oy!" She braced herself for the mountain of questions her parents were going to ask about where she had been the last 3 hours.

"I'm home!" Bra yelled throughout the house. "Mommy! Daddy I'm home!" She walked to living room and saw her mom and dad laying on the sofa with their grandson. Bulma and Trunks were asleep, but Vegeta had woken due to Bra's yelling.

"I'm home." Bra whispered. Vegeta grunted and went back to sleep. Bra stood there dumbfounded. Her dad didn't say anything to her, not even to yell about her being out past nine. He didn't even acknowledge his disappointment of her being at the Burger Joint. She turned her sight from her sleeping family and walked upstairs to her room. She plopped on the bed and called Marron.

"Hello." Marron sung.

"Hey girl." Bra said disappointed.

"Aw what's the matter hon?" Marron asked.

"Nothing, besides the fact that my family sucks." Bra grunted.

"What they do?" Marron asked confused.

"They just suck. What are you doing." Bra moaned.

Marron sighed, "Trying to study, but I can't."

Bra began to take off her shoes and sweater, "Why not?"

"Because I miss my baby too much." Marron whined.

Bra opened her bag and grabbed her burger. It was cold so she used her energy to warm it. "I thought you couldn't get anything done with him around?" Bra said munching away.

"I know, but this is my first time being without him and he's all I'm thinking about." Marron groaned. "What are you eating." Marron asked.

Bra took another big bite and smiled, "A Big Bitch."

"You went to the Burger Joint and got high?" Marron asked harshly.

"No I didn't. Besides who gets high on a Wednesday?"

There was a moment of silence.

"TRUNKS!" both yelled in a laughing unison.

"No I went with Goten." Bra said quickly. "So what you studying?"

"Hold on, back up did you say Goten?" Marron asked slyly.

"Yes I did." Bra replied mischievously.

"Ohhhh tell me what happened!" Marron said excitedly. She was the only one who knew about Goten and Bra.

"We laughed, we talked, we kissed, we had a good time." Bra smiled as she said this. She couldn't help it.

"You kissed!" Marron gasped, "This is serious."

"Yeah I know I'll tell you more tomorrow. I'm still trying to digest what happened."

" Oh ok then, how's my son."

"He's fine sleeping downstairs with my mom and dad."

"Ohhhhh," Marron groaned, "I miss him."

" I know you do. You talked to his dad?" Bra asked. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed her brother.

Marron paused, "Yeah earlier."

"Ok and?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to talk about the baby and stuff." Marron averted.

"What's going on with you two?" bra asked curiously.

"Its my mom," Marron sighed, "she's so annoying."

"Marron!" 18 yelled on the other line.

"Yeah mom." Marron grunted.

"Get off the phone you have work to do!" 18 shouted and hung up the phone.

"Bra I'll talk to you at school tomorrow." An irritated Marron muttered.

"Later babe." Bra whispered.

"Later." Marron sighed.

Bra sat her phone down and finished her fries.

'18 is annoying,' she thought to herself, 'but I guess she has every right.' she thought of the day Marron told her she was pregnant. They were sitting in Bra's room as Bra played dress up in the mirror.

* * *

"Bra I'm pregnant." Marron hushed.

Bra laughed, "Yeah right and I'm Madonna!" Bra said as she shook her butt in the mirror.

" I'm serious." Marron said shaken with tears. Bra faced her friend and saw the tears falling from her eyes. She ran over and sat in front of her.

"What happened ? Whose the dad?" Bra whispered as she looked upon her friend. "Is it the nerd from your geometry class?"

"NO!" Marron grunted and placed her hand over face.

"Its your brother." Bra couldn't believe what she heard. She knew Marron crushed on him, but this wasn't possible."

"What brother! Not my brother!" Bra stood.

"Trunks, Bra. Your brother." "What the fuck!" Bra yelled.

"When did that shit happen?"

"At my birthday party."

"This is billy-goat bullshit!" Bra closed her eyes, but couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Bra please don't be mad at me. You're my only friend." Marron cried.

Bra sat back down next to Marron. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at him. He did it on purpose!" Marron leaned her head on Bra's shoulder. "Does he know?" Bra asked holding her friend' s head gently.

"No I don't think so." Marron raised her head and face Bra. "Bra I'm so scared. What am I going to do I'm just a kid? I can't tell my parents I'm pregnant, they'll die!"

"I don't know, we'll figure it out." Marron's phone rang, it was her mother.

Marron tried to pull herself together, "Hey mom."

"Its time to come home. Me and your father need to talk to you." Her mother said sternly.

"Oh, ok mom." Marron hung up the phone; her and Bra shared a scared look.

* * *

Bra still resented Trunks for getting with her best friend. 'At least my nephew came out of it." she thought looking at his hospital photo on her dresser. Marron was so puffy, but she and Trunks were happy in this photo. Everyone was happy that day even Vegeta and 18. For the first time in their lives they got along. No fighting, no drama, just happiness. On that note Bra took a shower and went to sleep.

* * *

Uh Oh... 0_0...talking about babies hmmmm...Ch. 5 coming soon


	5. Chap 5 I'm Gonna Make You Love Me

Thanks to all the comments, favs, followers you know who you are! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

TELL ME WHO NEED TO BE

TO MAKE YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME

TO TAKE MY HAND

FOREVER AND

ALWAYS

She awoke the next morning to the smell of hot food. "Mmmm…what's she cooking today?" Bra threw on her uniform and raced downstairs. The smell of breakfast was getting stronger and stronger as she got closer to the kitchen.

She walked in, "Grandma!" Bra ran up to her grandmother and gave her a big hug. "I missed you grandma. When did you get back," Bra said still holding her grandmother tight.

"Me and your grandfather got back this morning. I'm so happy to be home that I decided to make my favorite three Saiyins breakfast." Mrs. Briefs turned to the stove and flipped the French toast; Bra took a seat at the counter.

"Grandma you know Trunks isn't here anymore." Bra explained.

"Oh," she said surprisingly, "I forgot." She continued to hum and cook when Dr. Briefs walked in.

"How's my favorite granddaughter." Bra turned to her grandfather and reached her arms out for a hug.

"I'm your only granddaughter Grandpa." Bra and her grandfather hugged tightly. Bra didn't notice, but she began to cry, "I missed you grandpa. I missed you so much!"

"Oh dear." Mrs. Briefs gasped.

"I've missed you to sweetheart. Come on, lets eat." Dr. Briefs smiled down at his granddaughter as they walked arm in arm to the breakfast table.

During breakfast Bulma gabbed on and on about Trunks. Jr.

"Grandpa what did you do in the Bahamas?" Bra asked cheerfully.

"Oh, we swam and guess what, I got you something." Dr. Briefs laughed.

"Really what is…." Bra was cut off by her ecstatic mother.

"Oh dad you have to feed him after breakfast, he makes the funniest faces." Bulma giddied.

"I will sweetheart; what were you saying dear," he said turning to Bra.

"YEAH like I was saying, what…" Bra was cut off again.

"Oh dad, you and mom have to see the new clothes I bought him. He looks so cute in it doesn't he Vegeta." Bulma gleamed.

Vegeta only grunted as he stuffed his face with food.

"Yes sweetheart, Bra how's school." Dr. Briefs asked.

Bra became frustrated at this point; she wouldn't touch her food. "Its going just fine. I aced my physics exam Monday."

"That's wonderful honey," Mrs. Briefs gleamed.

"It really is. I'm proud of you puppy," Dr. Briefs smiled.

"Are you and Marron still in the same physics class?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"No, she's in the class behind me. She fell behind after she…." Bra was cut off yet again by her mother.

"Oh mom, doesn't he look just like Trunks when he was a baby," Bulma said to her mother as she cooed her bouncy grandson.

Bra rose from the table; the chair hit the floor. Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"What has gotten in to you. Sit down young lady; You are being very rude," Bulma grumbled.

Bra stomped out of the kitchen; she grabbed her bag and flew out of the door.

* * *

She landed behind school. No one was there yet; it was still early. Therefore, she sat at a bench, slammed her bag next to her, and rested her head in her hand. She was lonely, depressed, and miserable. Her parents ignored her, Marron couldn't hang out like before because she has a baby, and her world seemed to crumble around her.

"Hey priss." a familiar voice came behind her.

She turned around and met his handsome face.

"Hey," she said with a smile. She turned from him and put her head back in her hand.

"Lets talk about it." He picked up her bag and sat next to her. A single tear came from her eye and rolled down her cheek; Goten wiped it with his thumb. "I just wanna run away ,and never come back."

"Yeah I know how you feel." He brushed her hair behind her ear.

She grinned, "We can run away together; just you and me."

Goten rubbed her chin, "Come on baby you know we can't do that."

Bra snatched her head out of his grip.

"Talk to me baby." Goten motioned.

Bra grabbed her bag and ran into the school. She ran into a secluded hall next to the gym. She began to cry uncontrollably, hitting her bag against the wall. She leaned against the wall and hung her head.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. "Don't touch me; don't you ever touch me!" She slapped Goten in the face and walked towards the doors leading out the gym to the parking lot.

She walked out the doors still tearing from her stint with Goten. She saw Marron pull up in her car and ran over to her.

"Marron," Bra said in half composure.

"Hey," Marron turned around and saw Bra's red face, "what's the matter."

Bra continued to wipe her face, "Nothing."

Then why are you crying?" Marron asked curiously.

"Nothing. Lets go." Bra said wiping her eyes.

Marron opened the backseat of her car and grabbed her books and bag. She looked up and saw Goten staring at them through the gym doors. She looked over at Bra who was facing the other way.

"What's going on?" Marron asked. Marron knew something had happened between them.

"Nothing can we go." Bra wiped her eyes.

"Alright. Whatever." Marron and Bra walked into school as Goten looked on sadly. When the girls entered the school Marron had to say something. She grabbed Bra's arm and made her stare into her eyes. "What is going on!" Marron demanded to know. Bra tried to jerk away; however, Marron still had the strength from her pregnancy.

Bra began to cry, "I don't want to talk about it; please let it go."

"What the hell happened; you were fine last night?" Marron exclaimed. Bra shook her head in sorrow. Marron knew her friend had been depressed lately so she dropped it. Marron sighed, "Come on sweetie, let's go." Marron held her friend's arm and they walked down the hall.

Goten bounced the basketball inside the gym. He took a shot and it landed in the hoop. He grabbed the ball and took another shot.

* * *

"Swish." He grabbed the ball again and started to dribble. He loved the court. Him and Trunks played all the time when they attended this school. He looked at the ceiling and saw the five championship banners that he and Trunks won over the course of their years. As he looked at the banners he remembered his dad wasn't there. He was never there; as a child and as an adult. He started to think about Bra, and how he hurt her feelings.

'If only our family wasn't in the way,' he thought to himself, 'I could have her.' He looked at his watch and realized he had 30 minutes until his first class. He shot the ball again and it went in the hoop, "All day." He walked out the gym and headed to his first class. His life was so confusing. His family wanted him to be with a girl he's not in love with. However, his love is with an azure beauty that makes him explode like a firecracker. Independent, sassy, and intelligent; who wouldn't want that.

He walked into the classroom and set his briefcase down on his desk. He started to prepare his papers when his phone beeped. _'Need that hit make it 40 lbs. my house at 6.'_

_'Ok,'_ Goten text back. He began on his paperwork when Marron walked in.

"Hey Goten can I talk to you?" Marron said eagerly.

"Hey Marron. Yeah we can talk." Goten knew what she wanted to talk about, so he avoided her eyes.

"What's going on between you and Bra; she's crying?" Marron asked.

"I didn't mean to make her cry, I just… I don't know." Goten dropped his pen and ran his hand through his hair. "You know how it is."

Marron sat next to Goten and rubbed her friend's back. "Yeah. I know you don't want to go up against the grain, but Bra doesn't understand that. You know how they are; they want what they want and won't stop until they get it." Marron and Goten chuckled a bit at this.

It was true the Briefs had to have it their way or may the Good Lord help you.

"We all have been best friends our whole lives; you should go talk to her at lunch."

"Yeah I will, thanks." Goten hugged Marron and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Alright let me go I told Bra I was going to the restroom," Marron said as she grabbed her purse.

"Alrighty then honey I'll see you at lunch. Wait for me outside," He called out as she ran out the door.

"Ok, bye." Marron waved.

"Alright I'll talk to my baby at lunch." Goten said aloud. He closed his briefcase and prepared for class.

* * *

"Just talk to him please," Marron said pulling her resisting friend through the hall.

Bra couldn't get loose from Marron's grip, "No and you're hurting me."

"So what talk to him."

"Ok, if you let me go I'll go out there and talk to him." Marron released her arm and Bra jerked it away and rubbed it.

"Damn, that baby really did turn you into a Sayian or something." Bra huffed.

Marron laughed, "Come on let's go meet Goten." Marron gently grabbed her friend's arm again and they walked towards the cafeteria.

Goten was outside in the parking lot waiting for Bra and Marron. As he leaned on his motorcycle, a red car pulled up.

"Hey Goten!" A brunette called out.

Goten looked up to see who it was, 'Aw shit!' "Valese what are you doing here!" Goten ran up to the car and opened her door.

The ditz of a woman stepped out and gave Goten a big hug, "I came to see you baby. I was wondering if you wanted some lunch. You weren't answering my calls, so I called your mom. She told me you were working here."

Goten broke the hug and stepped back from her, "Valese I'm really busy. How about we meet later and talk."

Valese wasn't good at taking hints so she leaned into Goten and started kissing him. She lifted one leg around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Before Goten could realize what was happening, he saw Marron and Bra walk up. His eyes widened and he pushed Valese off him. Bra turned around and ran back in the school while Marron looked on in shock.

"Oooh Goten you're so rough," Valese cooed.

"Fuck!" Goten sighed into his hands and rubbed his face, "Shit."

"Valese go home I'll talk to you later."

"But Goten I.." Goten cut her off, "Go home I'll talk to you later."

"Ok baby I love you." Valese jumped in her car and drove through the parking lot with a devilish grin on her face.

Goten walked up to Marron, "Marron I didn't know she was coming. I fucked up."

"It's okay. I'll talk to her; however, I don't know if she'll listen." Marron concluded.

"Please," Goten asked.

"Okay I'll talk to you later." Marron gave Goten a hug and went back inside the school.

Goten ran his hand through his hair again, "Fuck!"

Bra sat in the bathroom stall crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe what she saw, but yet it was true.

'How could he have been with her like that when he was just with me?' She was so confused and distraught, "So stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Bra are you in here," Marron called out as she opened the door. Marron heard sniffling coming from the last stall. She walked to it and opened the door. Bra was dropping toilet paper in between her legs into the toilet.

"Bra come on, he didn't know she was coming."

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have been so stupid to fall for him. How stupid can I be to believe I could actually be with him."

Marron looked at her friend amid her sadness. She came closer and closed the stall door. She didn't know what to say so she stood next to her friend and brushed her hair.

The rest of the day was a blur. Bra and Marron avoided; however, Goten didn't want to see them until he got himself together. The final bell rang and Goten rushed outside to the parking lot. He wanted to catch Bra before she left; he had to explain to her what happened. He waited by Marron's car for over an hour. He looked at his watch and wondered what was taking them so long.

* * *

Bra and Marron walked through the doors to the parking lot.

"Thanks for staying with me while I catch up on this school work," Marron said to Bra.

"No problem. I'm glad you're done, now we can hang out again." Bra laughed.

"Is that Goten," Marron asked Bra.

"Yeah that's him. What does he want." Bra said as she rolled her eyes. The girls walked up to the car and Bra completely ignored him.

"Are you gonna ignore me?" Goten asked.

Bra opened the back door and put her bag in the back seat.

"Let me talk to you. I didn't know she was coming okay; I didn't even tell her where I worked. My mom did," Goten tried to explain, but it fell on deaf ears.

Marron felt it getting awkward so she got in the car and closed the door. Bra was about to follow suit when Goten pulled her arm towards him.

"Get off me!" Bra yelled fighting Goten.

"Look at me!" Goten shouted angrily.

"I don't want to look at you!" Bra shouted back

"Well at least talk to me." Goten asked, letting go of her arm.

"Why don't you go talk to that dick sucking bitch you call a girlfriend!" Bra prided.

Marron almost spit out her drink when Bra said that.

Goten stared at her with a blank expression. It was true and he knew it; everybody knew Valese liked to blow.

"So its like that now Bra." Goten frowned.

"Yeah its like that." Bra pushed Goten by his chest, got in the car, and closed the door.

Goten backed up and watch Marron pull out and drive through the parking lot. He stood there feeling like shit.

Goten flew home after the parking lot incident. He had some choice words for his mother. He walked through the front door and met a hungry Goku and Gohan.

"Hey your home late," a stuffed face Goku murmured.

"Yeah I had something to do. Where's mom?" Goten asked eagerly.

Gohan gulped his food down, "She's in the living room with Videl and Pan."

Goten walked in on the women and immediately got to the point, "Mom why did you tell Valese where I worked?"

Chichi looked up at him, "Because she's your girlfriend and she needs to know where you work." Chichi looked back at Videl and Pan and began to play cards again.

"I didn't tell you to tell her where I work. Now that damn girl is coming to my job and messing my shit way up!" Goten pissed.

Chichi jumped up and put her fingers in his face, "Don't you dare talk to me like that. You need to grow up and settle down. Valese is a nice classy girl!"

Goten laughed sarcastically.

"What are you laughing at!" His mother demanded to know.

Goten shook his head, "Just forget it." Goten walked upstairs to his room. He opened the closet door and pulled out the pounds of weed he had for Trunks. As he counted, Pan burst into the room.

"Hey Uncle Goten, what are you doing!" she asked standing in the doorway.

Goten put the bags back in the closet and closed the doors, "Get out!"

Pan looked at the closet and back at Goten, "Are you going by Trunks?"

"Yeah, why?" Goten answered irritably.

"Can I come?" Pan smiled.

"Hell no! Stay out of my business." He told her. Goten grabbed a duffle bag, opened the closet, and began to put the bags in it.

"Why not!" She asked with her arms folded across her chest.

"Because you're a kid." Goten laughed.

Pan made her ugly face as she sat on her uncle's bed, "I'm 11, and that doesn't mean anything."

Goten zipped the bag and threw it on bed next to Pan, "It means everything."

"If it means something then why were you and Trunks hanging out with Marron and Bra when they were my age?" Pan questioned.

"We were teenagers then and it didn't matter." Goten replied.

Pan jumped off the bed and walked up to Goten with her arms folded, "It mattered when Trunks fucked the shit out of Marron!"

Goten raised his eyebrows, "Get the fuck out!"

Goten pushed Pan out of the room, slammed the door, and locked it. "Stupid little girl," He said to himself. He looked at the clock on dresser, "5:47. I should be there in 15 minutes." He grabbed the duffle bag and flew out the window.

* * *

Bra and Marron reached Bra's house. Bra got out the car and ran to the front door with Marron behind her. "My grandparents are back." She smiled to Marron.

"Oh really." Marron asked.

"Yeah." Bra opened the front door and was greeted by her grandmother holding a sleepy Trunks.

"Hey grandma. Hey handsome," Bra said as she walked up to her Mrs. Briefs.

"Hello angels, how was school?" Bra ignored her grandmother as she kissed her nephew.

"It was great Mrs. Briefs," Marron said walking towards her. "Hello my handsome man, you missed mommy." Marron smiled.

Trunks lit up at the sight of his mom. He started waving his tiny fat arms and drooling.

Marron picked up her son and gave him tender kisses, "Mommy missed her purple honey bun."

Trunks just waved his arms and kicked as Marron's eyes swelled with tears of joy. Bra and Mrs. Briefs looked on with smiles at the embrace.

"We're gonna go upstairs grandma." Bra waved.

"I'm gonna feed him," Marron still gazing in her son's eyes.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs catching up on my soaps." Mrs. Briefs said walking into the living area.

The girls walked up the stairs to Bra's room and sat on the bed. Marron unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra. Trunks knew what time it was; he jumped, wiggled, grabbed at his mom's breast anxiously.

"Alright, alright greedy." Marron put his head on her breast. He began to suckle as he wrapped his hand around her finger.

"Does that hurt?" Bra winced.

"Yes. A little bit." Marron smiled.

Bra brushed her hair and then brushed Trunks' hair a little.

"I need to make a few bottles too." Marron moaned.

"Ugh! I need to change out of these God forsaken clothes and put on something hotter." Bra yawned.

As Bra approached the dresser, she looked above and saw a family portrait of Trunks, Marron and her nephew. Bra grabbed some clothes out of her closet and went into the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door, she slumped down to floor. Tears began rolling down her eyes as thought of Goten ran through her mind. She could see the happiness across Marron's and Trunks' face as they held their son in the picture. She wished desperately she could have that happiness; however, it seemed so far away. Goten had his stank girlfriend that his family approved of; his family would never approve her to be his woman.

Bra looked towards the ceiling as her face streamed with tears, "God why. This sucks! Why can't Goten be more like Trunks?" Though her and Trunks fought a lot, she admired him greatly. He didn't care what his family thought about him; Trunks didn't care what anyone thought of him.

'He wanted Marron despite her family and age,' she thought. 'Although he went about it the wrong way, he got what he wanted. He loves Marron and Trunks Jr.. He would do anything for them, and he has.' She laughed quietly to herself. "Oh well." She got off the floor and turned on the hot shower and immersed her in the steam.

* * *

"What's up, what's up, what's uuuupp," Trunks said to his friend as he opened the door.

Goten laughed as the men gave each other a brotherly hug, "What's up man."

"Come in, what's in the bag?" Trunks asked sarcastically.

"You know what the fucks in this bag." Goten laughed.

"Yeah, but it should be in my hand." Trunks laughed.

Goten laughed, "You a hype."

"That's alright, I got shit to deal with." Trunks said shaking his head.

Goten sat the bag on the table and opened it. He pulled the heavy bags out of it while Trunks dropped 4,000 on the table. Trunks grabbed a bag and opened it on a long strip of paper. He rolled it up, put it between his lips, and lit it with his finger. He inhaled deep and fell back on the couch.

"I needed that. I needed that badly." Trunks released.

Goten lit a joint out of his pocket and smoked it. "How was work," Goten asked.

"Bullshit as usual! What about you?" Trunks asked.

"Bullshit! Valese came by." Goten murmured.

Trunks turned to him in confusion, "What's so bullshit about getting your dick sucked at work?"

Goten laughed, "Nah she wanted to eat lunch."

Trunks took a long drag and closed his eyes, "She better get her ass on with that shit."

Goten examined the pictures on the wall he came across a family portrait of Trunks, Marron, and his godson. "I never saw that picture before."

"Which one? Oh that one. We took it before Marron went back to school." Trunks smiled.

"It's nice. You all look…like…a happy family or some shit." Goten put together.

Trunks looked at the picture, "Yeah we are." Trunks nodded.

If anyone knew what a fucked up family was, then it was Trunks and Goten. Goten was born without his father around for seven years; Trunks was born with his dad, but Vegeta died when he was eight. Leaving him to be the man around the house. By the time there fathers came back into the picture again, so many things had changed. They were having sex, doing drugs, drinking, and hanging out all night. They felt so different from everyone else; they were different from everyone else. They were Sayians. There mothers couldn't teach them to be Sayians and Gohan's head was always up Videl's ass. They couldn't help it. They were born into a world of hate, violence, and death. When that is all you know you look for a means to escape; that's why Goten didn't judge Trunks for his and Marron's relationship. Besides, Marron was good for him. Clean, beautiful, and intelligent instead of Trunks' usual nasty, trashy, and dumb. Though he didn't judge Trunks, how would Trunks judge him being with his sister?  
"I wanna talk to you about something." Goten asked.

"Mmhmm," Trunks was too high by this time.

"I like this girl, but she's kind of off-limits." Goten told him.

"She's a dike?" Trunks laughed.

"No nothing like that. She's 13," Goten decided to mention her age because he knew Trunks wouldn't pick up on it being his sister.

"Then how is she off-limits?" Trunks asked

"She's a kid." Goten explained.

Trunks looked at Goten with a raised eyebrow, "Does she look like a kid?"

"Hell no!" Goten smiled.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Trunks asked

Goten shook his head, "No."

"Then she's not off-limits. Who cares how old she is. That's how you know there a virgin." Trunks said. Trunks talked out his ass when he was high.

Goten knew he didn't really mean it; he honestly loved Marron and always fought for her. Even when 18 wanted Marron to have an abortion, Trunks stood his ground against 18 and was there for Marron and their son. Goten realized that is what he had to do for Bra. However, going up against Vegeta and Trunks will not be easy.


	6. Ch 6 You're My Dream Come True

**FOR THE LOVE OF YOU **

**I'LL MAKE OUR DREAM COME TRUE **

**TO BE WITH YOU ALWAYS **

**THERE'S NOTHING I WONT DO **

**NOONE CAN SAY**

** I WONT LOVE YOU EVERDAY**

**FOREVER AND ALWAYS**

Bra walked out of the bathroom running a towel through her wet hair. Trunks Jr. was sleep in his mother's arms as he clutched her finger with his tiny hand.

"He's so cute!" Bra whispered as she next to them on the bed.

Marron smiled sweetly at her son when tears began to fall from her eyes.

Bra looked at her in confusion, "Marron what's the matter?"

Marron wiped the drops of tears from her eyes and caressed her son's finger. "My life isn't as great as you think. Me and Trunks aren't happy; we only see each other when my parents are around. My mom is more strict than ever, home and school that's it! My dad is the only reason I'm allowed here!"

Bra watched Marron's face intently as it began to break.

"She…" Marron sniffled, "won't even hold him." Marron broke down and the tears fell heavily down her face. "She can't stand to even look at him."

Bra was in total belief and her only response was to lean her friend's head on her shoulders.

"I know she wishes he was never born!" Marron cried.

Bra's eyes began to welt with tears.

"She wanted me to have an abortion; I was so weak, I couldn't fight her. If Trunks wouldn't have stepped in, I probably would have!" Marron continued to cry.

Bra shook her head firmly, " No we wouldn't have let that happen; we love him! We always have and always will!"

"He's the only reason I wake up in the morning!" Marron said looking down at baby Trunks. "he keeps me alive!"

Bra was in awe over what Marron told her; she thought Marron had a great life! She realized she made a mistake to covet Marron's life. 'All I want to be is happy,' Bra thought, 'is that so bad?' she looked down at Marron who had cried herself to sleep. She rested Marron's head on the pillow and laid her nephew next to her. She sulked downstairs and to look at the family pictures on the wall; they consisted of everyone in their lives. She came across a small photo of Goten and Trunks when they were kids, 8 and 7 years old. Trunks was always in charge and Goten followed along happily. However, the picture made her question Goten's manliness. "Am I in love with the right one?" Bra said aloud. She couldn't help but worry about her family's reaction toward their relationship; she didn't know if Goten was bold enough to handle it. Her inner thoughts surrounded her as the front door woke her up.

"Trunks!" She heard her grandfather say. "How are you my boy!"

Bra ran into the living room where the two men wouldn't notice her.

"I'm fine grandpa. Grandma called me and told me you were back from your trip; I decided to come by." Trunks said as he hugged Dr. Briefs.

"I missed you son!" Dr. briefs laughed holding Trunks tighter.

"Eaves dropping?" Goten whispered in Bra ear from behind.

Bra jumped and turned around to see Goten staring down at her. She pushed him away and headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed the milk and cookies. She poured some in her glass and left the rest out. She knew Goten would follow behind her and bring his hunger with him. Not to long after she began to eat, Goten walked in ever famished. Bra rolled her eyes and nudged the milk and cookies towards him.

"Thanks I'm starving!" Goten mumbled as he ravished the food in front of him.

Bra didn't reply; she sat there silently finishing her food.

"You know I didn't know she would be there." Goten said before drinking the rest of the milk out the gallon.

"Doesn't matter; I really don't care!" Bra replied hastily turning her back on him.

He slammed the gallon of milk down on the table and wiped his mouth; he was growing tired of Bra's arrogance. He walked around the table and stared Bra stiffly in the eyes.

"Get out of my face!" Bra snapped at him.

"What's your problem?" Goten asked. "I already told you I didn't know she would be there!"

It always amazed Bra how quickly Goten could change from playful to serious in seconds. However, she didn't want to give in to him just yet.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Goten fired pulling Bra's face to his.

She tried to pull away, but Goten's grip was too strong. She raised her right hand to punch him, but he easily grabbed her wrist and held it down. She then raised her left hand, but he easily grabbed it as well.

"Let me go!" Bra grunted.

"You really want to fight me?" Goten asked still gripping both her wrists. He examined her face curiously as it reddened with frustration.

"I said let me go you piece of shit; I hate you!" Bra snarled.

Goten smiled as she struggled beneath him. He dropped her hands and pulled her onto him. He kissed her ferociously and she relentlessly returned the gesture. She smiled on the inside knowing she wasn't the first to give in. Goten ran his hands wildly through her hair; Bra wrapped her bare thighs around him, pulling him in deeper. Goten picked Bra up and pressed her against the wall. He kissed her down her neck; he ripped open the top of her shirt. He cupped her breast in his masculine hands. He licked, nibbled, and sucked at them making Bra whimper. He dry humped her, starting slow then quickly picking up pace. Bra moaned as Goten pushed harder and harder. They almost forgot where they were until the floor in the hall creaked. They quickly pulled themselves together. Bra fixed her hair and shirt; Goten pretended to look for food. Dr. Briefs entered the kitchen reading the latest edition of a science magazine. He barely looked up; if so he would have seen Bra's bare breast and Goten's major hard on.

"Good Evening kids." Dr. Briefs said opening the fridge.

"Good evening." Bra and Goten said in a nervous unison. Dr. Briefs wasn't very intuitive to his surroundings. While he fumbled away in the fridge, Goten whispered in Bra's ear.

"Wait for me upstairs in the guest room. I'll be right there." Goten rubbed Bra's back then gave her a nice smack on the butt. She jumped and her cheeks turned red.

"Good night grandpa!" Bra said hurriedly as she ran through the hall for the stairs.

"Good night dear!" Dr. Briefs motioned. "How are you Goten my boy? I haven't seen you in awhile!" Dr. Briefs asked eating a sandwich.

"I'm fine Dr. Briefs, and yourself?" Goten asked grabbing energy drinks out the fridge.

"Pretty good! Glad to be home is all!" Dr. Briefs said drinking his coffee. "What's new? Still with Valese?"

"Eh kind of. I have this new girl, and you know what Dr. Briefs?" Goten said turning to him with a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Dr. Briefs asked in curiosity.

"I believe she's the one; however, there are things in our way." Goten sighed as he sat next to the doctor.

"Well son there are always going to be obstacles, but love comes first. Do you truly love this girl? Do you really want to be with her?" Dr. Briefs asked earnestly.

"Yes I do! I love her with everything in me! I'll fight to the death for her!" Goten declared.

"Then do it! Fight for her, love her, be with her!" Dr. Briefs asserted.

"I will, thanks Dr. Briefs!" Goten said getting up from the table, grabbing his energy drinks.

"Good luck son!" Dr. Briefs yelled from the table. He stuck his nose back into his science magazine as if the conversation never happened.

* * *

Bra gazed at herself in the guest bathroom's mirror. Her eyelids and lips were dark, her hair was shuffled to the side, her cheeks were flushed. Her nipples were hard and protruded through her shirt; in between her thighs were soaked. She admired her "adult" look. It made her feel in charge, needed, and wanted.

"This could be the night!" Bra giddied to herself.

She was glad the guest room was on the opposite side of the house; she couldn't handle anyone hearing them. However, she doubted anyone would. Her parents were gone for the night; her grandparents were aloof to pretty much everything; Trunks and Marron were rekindling some lost time in her bed. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder of the night to come. She couldn't contain the bliss that swiftly took over her body, like an ocean wave. She only felt warm hands come across her stomach and maneuver down her thighs.

"Your pussy's wet." Goten moaned in her ear.

"Wet for you." She whispered back. She topped his hands with hers as he massaged her inner thighs. He reached into her shorts and began to rub her roughly, making Bra squeal.

"Faster!" Bra groaned. Goten didn't hesitate picking up the pace. Bra propped her foot on the sink, and threw her head back on Goten's shoulders. "Goten!" A fit of ecstasy came over her.

Goten licked his fingers and picked Bra up wedding style. "Lets go to bed." He said.

Bra giggled as he playfully threw her in the bed. She began to take off what was left of her clothes. Goten grabbed one of the energy drinks off the dresser and began to drink it; he was interrupted by Bra's naked body. He threw her bare body back on the bed and kissed her lips. Her body shivered in nervousness as Goten trailed his tongue down her body. He put the ice cold can on her nipples, making her nipples rock stiff. He sucked on her belly button stopping above her kitten. He grabbed a colder can and rubbed it in between her legs. Bra's knees grew weak; she grabbed the sheets until they ripped. Once Goten felt she was ready, he stuck his head in between her legs and lapped her. Bra legs buckled. She grabbed Goten's hair and ran her hands through it. She couldn't keep her legs still, so Goten strapped them down with his hands. He lost himself inside her.

"Goten!" She cried out. Her body exploded and she was drenched in sweat. Goten met her lips and gave her a taste of what he had. "Goten don't break me." Bra whispered to him. "I'm not ready yet!"

Goten was a little disappointed, but respected her wishes. "Ok baby whenever you're ready." He gave her a kiss and rose off her. Bra noticed his elongated penis, and didn't want to leave him unsatisfied.

"Teach me!" Bra told him sitting up on the bed.

"Teach you what?" Goten asked.

"To suck your dick!" Bra smiled pointing at his jeans.

Goten displayed a crooked, devious smile on his face as he sat down on the bed. He undid his belt, unzipped his jeans, and threw them on the floor. He reached in his pants and pulled his erect dick out.

"Get right here." Goten moved her in between his legs.

"My knees hurt!" Bra said looking down at the carpet.

Goten grabbed a pillow and put it on the floor. Bra got comfortable enough and inserted Goten in her mouth. He let out a long sigh of pleasure.

"Stroke it." Goten whispered. Bra rubbed it with her hand up and down. "Just like that baby." He relaxed back when Bra seemed to get the hang of it. He reached his point and his frustrations flowed out of him. "Swallow it!" He told Bra as he rose up from the bed. She gulped it down and giggled as some leaked from her mouth.

"I'll be back." Bra ran into the bathroom and rinsed her mouth out. She returned to bed and laid next to Goten.

"I love you priss!" Goten said as he kissed her forehead.

"Love you too Kakarot's brat!" She yawned. Bra was exhausted. Her day started rough, but ended sweetly. She was in the arms of her one and only. She didn't care about going back to her room; she was happy here.

* * *

My favorite chapter so far... Is it you im looking for Trunks and Marron story now up!


	7. Chap 7 Many Dreams, One Reality

ONE NIGHT

ONE KISS

ONE MOMENT IN TIME

I LOOK INTO YOU

LIKE AN OCEAN SO BLUE

I DREAM OF THE MOMENTS

I SHARE WITH YOU

IF YOU WAIT FOR ME

I'LL BE THERE

WAITING SO PATIENTLY

Morning came and Bra lied comfortably on Goten's bare chest. Goten was an early riser. He stroked Bra's hair gently as she deeply breathed in and out. Goten gave her a light peck on the forehead as he stared at the ceiling thinking of what happened some hours before. He couldn't deny that he loved her. It was only a matter of time before everyone else knew. He could feel it; every bone, every nerve in his body shook with the feeling of his confession. A small part of him shouted, 'stop now!' However, majority rules. He couldn't stop; he wouldn't stop! He promised her, and one thing his dad taught him was never go back on a promise. He thought about how everyone would come to know. Would they walk in on them? Would he shout it from the rooftop of his home? Maybe her home? Would they sit their families down and tell them? How much he wanted it that way but like before his body ached in a more frightening way. He looked down at Bra again. Her face scrunched and her hand curled in a ball. It reminded him of when she was a baby. "A baby?" Goten whispered to himself. A baby; this is how the world will see her. 13-year-old having sex with a 20-year-old man. He'll be labeled a pervert and child molester. Everyone would hate him; ostracize him; perhaps kill him if it was left up to Vegeta! His inner thoughts fought inside him. Why do you need this girl? Why is SHE so special? There are plenty of girls out there for you, your age and less baggage! He didn't get the chance to fight back because he noticed eyes staring up at him.

"Hey baby." Goten whispered kissing Bra on the lips.

"Hey honey." Bra whispered against his lips. "What time is it? Bra yawned.

"6:45, too early for you." Goten said rubbing her bare back.

Bra lifted herself halfway off the bed. Her blue hair tossed to the right, elongating over her right breast. Her cheeks flushed and her lips puckered. "You woke me up."

"How?" Goten asked staring up and down at her naked body.

"Your heart was skipping beats and your body was shaking a bit. Are you okay?" Bra smiled slyly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Goten lied, "just thinking about my baby." Goten grabbed Bra and kissed her. He fell on top of her and squeezed her breasts making her arch her back. He maneuvered his mouth to suck her breasts. He squeezed her breast with one hand and rubbed her pussy with the other. She moaned and cried as he rubbed and sucked at her most sensitive spots. Goten looked up at her and saw he needed to please her more. He stuck his middle finger inside her oozing pussy, making sure not to break her in.

"Oh my….Goten!" She screamed. He moved it in and out rapidly rubbing her walls. Goten didn't stop even when she dripped around his finger. Her body sweated profusely, drowning the sheets. Goten pulled his finger out and licked her as her thighs quivered from his touch. After he finished he leaned over her wet body and licked her neck. Bra felt she needed to decide right here, right now. She had never been this close to him and didn't know if she ever would be again. She squinted her eyes down at Goten as he sucked her necked. She could feel his dick rub up against her thighs. She closed her eyes again and remembered how long and thick it was. She felt it twitch up her thigh as if it longed to be inside her. She knew Goten wanted her and she wanted desperately to make him happy. She couldn't fathom the thought of him being with Valese; her pleasing him any way he liked. She wanted to give him all of her; she was ready.

"Goten, baby." Bra moaned as she rubbed Goten's cheek.

"Yeah baby." Goten said looking in her eyes.

"I'm ready. I want you to take me." She staring back.

"You sure?" Goten confirmed.

"Yes," Bra nodded, "I'm sure."

Goten reached under the blanket and grabbed her thighs. He slid them up and placed himself between them. Bra let out a whimper when she felt his dick press against her pussy. Goten grabbed his dick and centered it outside her vagina. He then began to stroke her cheeks with his hands. He looked in her eyes for assurance and she nodded. He pushed himself in enough to hit her hymen. Bra let out a small whimper. Before she could change her mind, Goten thrust fully inside her. Bra's eyes dilated as she let out a piercing scream. She yanked at Goten's hair as tears streamed down her face.

"It's okay baby." Goten panted.

Bra couldn't speak, the pain was still fresh. Goten inserted himself in and out, losing himself inside of her. Bra began to moan and follow his rhythms.

"Does it still hurt?" Goten asked half-consciously.

Bra shook her head and Goten went to town. He grabbed the headboard and rocked it harder and harder. Bra screamed out as she came. Goten had already came twice, but he wanted to make this one his best. Goten yelled as he came to his peak. He let go of the headboard and gripped Bra's thighs again. He lifted them on his shoulders so he could push in deeper. Bra moaned harder as she gripped the drenched sheets. Meanwhile, Goten's thrusts grew more vigorous. He leaned over Bra's legs and roughly ran his hands from her face to her hair. He stared into her eyes as he exploded his cum inside her body. They both breathed heavily as Goten fell on top of her.

"I love you baby." Goten moaned as he kissed her all over her face.

Bra was still regaining consciousness. Her mind couldn't comprehend what was going on; she had forgotten everything! She didn't comprehend having sex with Goten in her mother's house; she couldn't comprehend that Marron and Trunks might be looking for her. The last thing they needed was someone walked in on them. She didn't really understand what was actually going on! She did understand, however, Goten telling her he loved her, and that was all that mattered.

"I love you too, so much Goten!" Bra moaned back.

Goten collapsed on Bra again and fell straight to sleep. She was utterly exhausted as well and dozed off.

* * *

"Where are you?" Trunks commuted to Goten. Goten's eyes flew wide open when he heard Trunks voice in his head. He was a little dizzy but he knew him and Bra had to get of here. He glanced at the clock and it read 12:30pm.

"Shit!" Goten grunted. Him and Trunks had training at 10:00 am. "Bra wake up!" Goten said as he shook her from her sleep.

"Huh. What!" Bra snapped. She hated being shaken out of her sleep;

"Get dressed your brother is looking for me." Goten replied throwing on his jeans.

Bra tried to get up from the bed, but couldn't manage. Her legs were sore and her body ached. She winced as she turned to the edge of the bed. Blood covered her outer thighs and her vagina was swollen. "Goten I can't do this help me up!" Bra moaned.

Goten walked to the opposite side of bed and examined Bra's legs. "Wait a minute." He told her. He walked in the bathroom and ran hot water in the tub. He walked back in the room where Bra struggled to pick herself up. Goten scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He placed her in the hot water to soothe her body.

"Shit Goten! This water is fucking hot!" Bra cringed.

"Calm down! It'll help the ache." Goten said rubbing the hot water all over her body.

Bra began to relax as her body adjusted to the temperature.

"You feeling better?" Goten smiled.

"Yes. Thank You!" Bra said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Goten grabbed a towel and covered it with soap. He gently lifted Bra's thighs and washed the blood from them.

Bra smiled to herself. She couldn't believe Goten was giving her bath!

"Have you ever giving me a bath before?" Bra asked.

"Yes, a few times when your brother wouldn't." Goten answered while rubbing soap all over her back.

"When was this?" Bra asked. She didn't remember Goten ever giving her bath a both growing up. She only remembered Trunks, Marron, her parents, or grandparents giving her a bath.

"It was after your dad died. Your mom was grieving, but still maintained Capsule Corp.. You would go outside and play in the mud." Goten said as he massaged her hips.

"Play in the mud?" Bra asked in utter disgust. She hated getting dirty.

Goten rung the towel over Bra's head, drenching it with soap. "Yes mud."

"Uh uhh you got the wrong girl! I know I never played in the mud." Bra motioned.

"Nope it was you." Goten laughed ruffling Bra's hair.

"Get a life!" Bra laughed.

Goten's phone beeped and he rose from the tub to answer it.

It was a text message from Trunks: Hope you didn't wait up too long….me and Marron overslept and we're going out before she leave's tonight.

"Who is that?" Bra asked washing her face.

"Trunks." Goten replied.

"What he say!" Bra asked nervously.

Goten shook his head, "Nothing really. He and Marron are going out, that's it."

"Oh. Okay. Good." Bra sighed in relief.

Goten's phone beeped again with another from Trunks: BTW tell Bra we'll be back later. I'm not sure where she is but I think she's with our grandma.

Goten replied: cool.

"Was that Trunks again?" Bra asked grievously.

"Yeah. I think he knows." Goten said holding his head down in shame.

Though in pain, Bra rose from the tub and waddled toward Goten. The water from her body dripped on the floor with every step. Goten swept Bra's hair behind her ear and lifted her chin. He stared into her eyes as they began to tear up.

"Just kidding. Now I can have you all to myself!" Goten swept Bra into his arms again and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and made love to her again and again.

* * *

Trunks and Marron entered the Briefs' home with their sleeping son in tow.

"My mom just text me. She and my dad are going to pick us up in an hour." Marron said to Trunks as he lifted their son out of the stroller. Marron had to give her mom her car since her mom's had a flat.

"I really don't feel like dealing with her tonight." Trunks said quietly. He lied his son on the sofa and laid a blanket over him. He sat next to his sleeping baby and rubbed his lavender hair. Marron sat on his lap and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He leaned over her shoulder and softly kissed her forehead, "I love you".

"I love you too Trunks." She whispered back. Marron rested her head on Trunks' shoulder while locking their hands together.

"Have you heard from my sister?" Trunks asked.

"No I've text her all day, but she hasn't replied." Marron said to him.

As Trunks sat on the sofa watching TV, he wondered where his sister was. He text his grandmother and she told him that Bra wasn't with her.

"Is Bra dating anyone?" Trunks asked Marron sternly.

"No." Marron replied quickly.

Trunks text Goten to ask him if he had seen his sister today.

* * *

Goten passed out in the bed with Bra on top him. His arms wrapped around her naked body. Bra fell deeper into REM at the sound of Goten's beating heart. Goten's phone vibrated and vibrated on the dresser; however, he didn't wake up.

* * *

Trunks grew impatient and decided to look for Bra himself. Goten wasn't answering his phone so he figured he was with Valese. Marron, however, couldn't think of where Bra could be. The thought of her and Goten crossed her mind, but that was impossible.

"I don't know where she is Trunks." Marron said sitting in his lap. "She's probably just off somewhere and doesn't want to be bothered." Marron said to calm her rapidly growing irate boyfriend.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that Marron?" Trunks said angrily. "Do I look stupid!"

"Keep your voice down our son is sleeping!" Marron hushed. They left the living room and walked down the hall to speak. "What do you want me to say to you Trunks? I don't know where she is. Me and Bra always ran off in the middle of night, and it was completely innocent. So did you and Goten. Give her break and let her be."

"Don't patronize me Marron! Bra is 13 and it's in the middle of night! It's different if you too were together, but you're not. My little sister better show up in the next 15 minutes or somebody's getting their fucking balls chopped off!" Trunks scolded. He returned to the living room where his son now cried from the raised voices.

Marron pulled out her phone and immediately began to text Bra: where are you oh my God Trunks is about to go crazy! You better show up in the next 15 min.!

* * *

Bra squinted her eyes and looked around the room. Her head was pounding and her body was sore. She looked at down at Goten's bare chest and stomach, and the memories flowed back to her. Interrupted was her daydream by an attck of text messages coming through her phone. She picked it up off the dresser and stared at it. Most had been from Trunks and Marron, the last being Marron: where are you oh my God Trunks is about to go crazy! You better show up in the next 15 min.! Bra's headache disappeared and so did the soreness of her body. She ran in the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the tub. She jumped in and let the steam dissolve Goten's smell. She covered herself in a cherry blossom scent to coat any trace of him. She turned the water off and ran back in the room. Goten was half awake looking at Bra run around the room.

"What's going on?" Goten asked dazed.

"Get up! Trunks is looking for me and he's pissed!" Bra yelled throwing Goten's clothes at him.

He didn't have time to think. All he knew was shirt pants, and shoes. Bra threw on a robe and pushed her up in a messy ponytail. She looked in the mirror and gave herself the okay. She turned to Goten who was still struggling to pull himself together.

"Come on hurry up!" She nagged as she opened the window.

"Shut up, I'm going as fast as I can!" Goten replied back.

Bra looked at her phone and it had been almost twenty minutes since Marron last text her. "I got to go!" Bra said running towards the door. "Fly around outside so you wont smell like me!" Bra ran out the door and headed downstairs. As she got closer to the grand staircase, another message from Marron came to her phone: WHERE ARE YOU! Bra replied back saying: I'm coming down the stairs I was sleeping! It wasn't the right time to tell Marron what really was going on, not while Trunks was nearly going on rampage. She walked downstairs calmly passing the living room where Trunks and Marron sat. She entered the kitchen opening the fridge for some milk.

"Where the hell have you been?" Trunks yelled as he stormed into the kitchen.

"Damn, well hello to you too." Bra laughed closing the fridge.

"Don't fucking play with me! Where have you been!" Trunks screamed as he pointed down to her.

"Get out of my fucking face!" Bra smacked Trunks' hand away.

"Where the hell you been!" Trunks growled.

"I was sleeping bitch! Do I ask you what you do? Where you go? Who you go with? Stay the hell out of my business Trunks! You come back here after all this long time and have the nerve….no the audacity to know what I do! Get your life!" Bra yelled.

The warring siblings stood toe-to-toe with each other.

A frustrated Marron ran into the kitchen holding Trunks Jr. "Can you guys stop please! Trunks my parents are here!" Marron grabbed Trunk's arm and dragged him to the living room.

"Fucking idiot!" Bra said to herself. She sat down at the counter and drunk her milk. As she finished, she wondered where Goten could be.

* * *

Goten circled the city making sure the night air erased his physical indiscretions. At this point, he thought, he didn't care what people would think of him. He liked what he was doing. He like the way it feels when he slides in her tight body. It was time to get over what people would say, and he flew back to the Briefs' house.

"Don't forget his bag Trunks." Marron said opening the front door.

Trunks picked up his son's baby bag and carried the stroller following Marron. He was in a bad mood so he hoped 18 wouldn't start shit tonight. However, Trunks' hopes weren't answered because 18 was already upset. As Marron approached the car, 18 noticed Trunks behind her.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here!" 18 yelled jumping out of her and Krillin's car.

"18 honey, please don't start!" Krillin said exhaustedly as he sat in the driver's seat.

"It's my house! I'm not allowed at my house?" Trunks said sarcastically as he put the stroller and bag in the trunk of the car.

"You know I do not allow you around my daughter without my permission!" 18 yelled.

Marron rubbed baby Trunks as he began to cry, "Mom he was just spending time with his son."

"Not without MY permission Marron!" 18 turned to Marron and yelled.

This pissed Trunks off, "I don't need your fucking permission to see my son!. What the hell is wrong with you!"

18 stood toe-to-toe with Trunks and they went at it. All the commotion caught Bra's attention and she went outside to check it out. Her parents and grandparents had just pulled in the driveway and Goten landed near the scene.

"You are a little punk ass bitch! Stay away from my daughter!" 18 pointed at Trunks. Trunks just sarcastically laughed in her face.

"Mom please stop!" Marron said in half tears.

Krillin grabbed 18's arm, "Alright let's go!"

"What is going on?" Bulma said as she ran up to all of them.

"Bulma you know I do not allow your son around my daughter alone! You know this!" 18 fussed.

"We weren't here the last two days 18, we didn't know!" Bulma confessed.

"YOU WEREN'T HERE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WEREN'T HERE!" 18 threw her hands up and argued with Bulma. She then turned to Marron, "Marron! You know better than this!" 18 screamed. She could not stand the though of Trunks and Marron having sex.

"Why you hating? What me and Marron do is our damn business not yours!" Trunks yelled back.

"My daughter is my business!" An annoyed 18 punched Trunks in the face. Bulma, Bra, Marron, Mrs. Briefs all gasped. Trunks didn't flinch; he balled up his fist to punch 18 back. However, Goten grabbed his arm.

"Come on man chill!" Goten said to Trunks.

Trunks tried to pull away from Goten, but to no avail. "You fucking bitch!" Trunks screamed eagerly trying to get away from Goten's grasp. "Fuck you bitch! That's mine right there," point to Marron and his son, "I don't need your fucking permission about no mother fucking thing!"

18 raised her fist for another blow but Vegeta stepped in the middle. "How in the hell you come to my house and hit my son!" Vegeta yelled.

"Your son better stay from my daughter Vegeta! I fucking swear I'll break you and your son's fucking arms!" 18 threatened bringing up a tender subject.

"Ha! Do it! I dare you! I promise you will regret it!" Vegeta prided back.

"Mommy please stop it! Marron cried.

18 pushed Marron aside and pointed to Trunks, "You stay away from my daughter!"

Goten let go of Trunks' arm. "Bet I won't, that's my son!"

"My daughter was just fine before you," 18 pointed at baby Trunks, "and your good for nothing son came into her life!"

"Mom how can you say that!" Marron burst into tears.

"Hell no! You're not gonna talk about my grandson like that!" Bulma lost all control while everyone else stood in shock over 18's words.

"Fuck you 18! Fuck you!" Trunks put up both his middle fingers.

"Now that's enough! You've gone too far 18! We're leaving!" Krillin yanked 18's arm and dragged her to the car.

Bulma and Vegeta were spewing hurls of cuss words towards 18; however, the former warrior didn't back down.

"Don't you dare!" 18 pulled away from Krillin. "Don't you dare condescend me! What if it were your 13-year-old daughter!"

Goten and Bra only glanced at each other.

"What if some grown ass man practically rapes her in your own home and get her pregnant! For me as a mother watch my 14-year-old daughter take on a responsibility she shouldn't have! To watch her dreams and everything she has worked for destroyed!" 18 shouted to Vegeta and Bulma.

"Get over it!" Trunks shouted back. He didn't see the situation the way 18 did. Marron only leaned on the car with her head down and cried.

18 couldn't argue anymore. She felt bad about what she said, but didn't let it show. She opened the door to the passenger's side and got in. "Marron get in the car!" 18 said harshly. Marron stood there still covered in a flurry of tears.

"Dammit Marron I'm not going to say it again!" She shouted.

Marron couldn't look at anyone; her feelings were hurt. She got in the car and buckled her son in the car seat.

Krillin started the car and sped away.

Everyone watched the car drive off and still couldn't believe what just happened.

Bulma was still emotional as she cursed and cried her way into the house; her parents followed.

"I've always hated that woman!" Vegeta said as he spit to the ground. He turned his back and walked into his home where his wife was still throwing a fit.

Trunks still looked down at the street where the car long disappeared. Goten could see that the rage disappeared and only the look of sorrow filled his eyes. He knew his best friend was a great dad. It was a decision that was poor in judgment but he was always there for Marron. However, it seemed nothing he did was right.

"You alright man?" Goten asked sincerely.

Trunks stood there quietly and nodded. "I'm gonna go sit on the roof for a while." Trunks flew in the air over the house.

When everyone was out of sight, Bra walked up to Goten and held his hand. They looked in each other's eyes. A blissful day with a bitter ending.

* * *

It's been awhile since my last story... I've been working on my Marron and Trunks story but of course I wouldn't forget this one...hope you enjoy


	8. A Future At Last

**LET'S GO **  
**AND LEAVE THE WORLD BEHIND**  
**RUN FAR AWAY, YOU AND I**  
**LETS BREAK FREE**  
**FROM THE CHAINS BINDING**  
**SAIL AWAY IN TO THE MIDNIGHT SKY**  
**IN THE STARS ABOVE**  
**WE WILL HIDE **  
**SOMEWHERE NO ONE CAN FIND**  
**ONLY YOU AND I**

It had been awhile since the family seen Trunks Jr. The house was dull, depressing, and cold. It seemed as if the life seeped away through every window that covered the 5 story mansion. Bulma moped around everyday in her night-gown, drinking alcohol as Mrs. Briefs consoled her. Vegeta spent his secluded days training, more than usual. Dr. Briefs refused to go to work, leaving everything to Trunks. Trunks didn't mind, however, he needed something to take his mind off his troubles. He never went more than two days without seeing his son, but it's already been three months.

At school, Marron was quiet and dejected. She hardly spoke to Bra, and briskly walked away when she approached her. Because of this, Bra became more depressed herself, sleeping all day and skipping school. She barely spoke to Goten or anyone else for matter. She could no longer dream of her future like she once did. Her heart became unimpassioned; her spirit broken.

* * *

Bra laid in her bed with the windows and curtains shut. She missed another day of school and cared less if the principal called.

**phone rings**

Bra looked at the phone and closed her eyes again. She didn't want to talk to anyone; She was miserable!

'You have 1 new messages and 13 old messages.' The voicemail chimed.

"Hey Bra, this is Goten again. I'm thinking about you. I know you haven't been feeling well lately, but I want to see you. I really miss you. Call me whenever you get a chance. Bye."

'You have no new messages.' The voicemail ended.

Although she didn't care, she was grateful it was Goten and not school. She really missed him too. It had been weeks since they really saw or spoke to each other. However, her emotions weren't in a good spot. She desperately wanted to pick up that phone and talk to him. She just couldn't muster the strength.

'I have to get out of this room!' She screamed to herself.

She walked downstairs and found her mom passed out on the sofa. Vodka bottles and other liquors were strewn all over the floor and coffee table. Nervously, Bra walked over to wake her.

"Mom." Bra whispered, shaking her gently. "Mom wake up."

"Go away!" Bulma grumbled, covering her ears with a pillow.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Bra asked woefully.

"I said leave me!" Bulma screamed, picking up a bottle and throwing it at Bra. She ducked, as it shattered leaving an awfully big hole in the wall.

Tears begin to fall from Bra's eyes as she ran away to the kitchen. She didn't understand. Her mother had never acted that way to her before.

"It's like they don't even know me anymore." Bra cried to herself. For the last three months, it seemed everyone forgotten she existed. She skipped school, stayed out all night, and no one cared.

She grabbed some water out the fridge and headed back upstairs. Going to her room, she noticed Trunks' door open. It was odd because Trunks didn't live there anymore, and no one went in his room. She peaked in and saw Trunks sitting on his bed going through his son's baby album. She quietly walked in and sat next to him. Tears began to fall on the pages as Trunks stared at the pictures; however, he quickly wiped them away. Bra understood his hurt. She had never known her brother to cry before. He covered his face in shame as the tears rolled off his face in streams.

"Trunks." Bra whispered, rubbing his shoulder. Trunks covered his face with both hands and broke down in tears.

"Trunks, I'm sorry. Can I help?" Bra said sincerely.

"Get out." Trunks sniffled.

"What?" Bra asked confused.

"GET OUT!" Trunks yelled. His eyes were blood-red and his veins protruded his skin. "Just get out!" Trunks cried.

Bra slowly and tearfully backed out of his room. She left her brother leaning over his bed crying over his son's photos. She ran to her room and slammed the door. She instantly picked up a lamp and threw it against the wall, breaking it. She tossed everything about, the blankets off her bed, the pictures on the dresser, the clothes out the closet. She was done! Done with being abandoned and unloved.

She picked up the phone and dialed Goten. He didn't answer, so she left him a very seductive message. She put on her sexiest underwear, highest boots, shortest skirt, tightest top, and her hair in bouffant curls. She covered herself with a long coat and took one last look in the mirror. 'what am I doing?' didn't dare cross her mind. She was 13 and had the body of someone 5 or 6 years older. Her pride showed in every outfit she wore, every move she made. Her walk was smooth and her kiss was to die for. She flew out the window in hopes of seeing her love.

* * *

Goten sat in class, bored. The end of the school day was near, and all the kids were excited to go home. Usually, it's also Goten's favorite time as well; however, going home another day without seeing Bra made his heartache. His phone vibrating against his desk woke him from his trance. He opened it, and it was a missed call from Bra. He immediately exited to the hallway, leaving the rambunctious teenagers to their own. He listened to the voice mail and a big smile can crossed his face. He ran in the classroom and grabbed his belongings.

"Class dismissed!" He said bolting for the door.

"But Mr. Son school isn't out yet!" One kid said from her desk.

Goten didn't miss a beat, slamming the door behind him. He continued until he reached his bike. He attached his briefcase to his bike. No one was around. He jumped in the air and flew off, ripping off his tie. He raced off, leaving trails of smoke behind him.

* * *

Bra removed her coat, and laid in the emerald grass. She knew by now Goten should've received her message, and it was only a matter of time before he got there. She closed her eyes and dreamed of his touch. His masculine hands running up her body like before. His kisses trailed by his marks of passion. She rubbed herself all over at the very thought of it.

"You missed me?" Goten charmed leaning over her.

She opened her eyes to see Goten looking down on her. His eyes were ready for her.

"Yeah," Bra moaned." I missed you."

Goten smiled leaning in to kiss her. He could barely break away, only to rip off his shirt and unbuckle his pants. He got on top of her, Bra readily submitting.

"How's my kitty been." Goten said, grabbing her thighs and spreading her legs.

"Missing you." Bra smiled, looking down at him.

"I miss her too."

Goten scanned her body up and down.

'She's teasing me.' he thought. Her clothes drove the hell out of him.

'Too bad,' he thought to himself, peeling her skirt, top, and underwear off. He didn't waste time getting intimate. It's been too long for him to fight and restrain it. He plunged himself inside her, making her gasp out. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pushed himself in, further and further.

She clenched his sweaty hair with her hands.

His final thrust, engulfed inside Bra's body like a burst of fire. He fell on top of her, exhausted and breathing heavily.

Bra fell back as well, running her hands wildly down his back.

He leaned up and laid a series of kisses over Bra's face. "I love you." Goten said after every kiss. He laid one last kiss on her lips, "I love you. I'll do anything for you. You know that?"

"I know." Bra whispered on his lips.

"I'll always be there, no matter what." Goten said, moving her outgrown bangs out of her face.

Bra stared him the eyes, "why are you telling me this?"

He shook his head, "I don't know. I just…feel as if I need to is all."

"I'll hold you to that." Bra laughed, kissing Goten.

The mystic sun set on a beautiful, forbidden embrace.

* * *

In the weeks that passed, Bra and Goten spent most of their time together. They snuck around in between classes and skipped school to have sex. No one was around to watch them, so it was free for all.

"I talked to your brother today." Goten mumbled to Bra, while brushing his teeth. They were at his house just finishing one of their many rendezvous'.

"Oh okay." Bra said apathetically, as she washed her body in the shower. She hadn't talked to Trunks since he yelled and forced her out of his room.

Goten spit out his toothpaste and ran some water down the sink. "You still mad at him?" He asked turning to Bra.

Bra turned the water off and stepped out of the tub. Before, she would wrap her self up in a towel. However, this is Goten. She felt like an adult with him. Her opinion mattered here. Her thoughts, words, and feelings made a difference with him. She walked towards him, dripping wet.

"No." She said seductively, rubbing his chest. She leaned in to kiss his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

His body shuddered at every velvet kiss she planted on him. He wanted this too last forever, however, his father and mother would be home at any moment. He grabbed Bra by her arms and pulled her up to him.

"What?" Bra moaned quietly.

"My parents are coming." He groaned.

Bra continued to lay kisses all over his face. "So." she giggled.

"You know you can't be here." Goten explained. He cupped her face and began to kiss her lips.

Bra backed away and stared at him in disgust. "What!" She said angrily, snatching her arms from Goten's grip. "You bring Valese here when your parents are home! Why am I any different?"

"Are you being serious? Bra my parents would kill me if they knew what we were doing!" Goten shouted.

"So you care what they think?" Bra argued back.

Goten nodded his head, "hell yeah I care what they think!"

"So if you care so much about what they think, then why am I even here?" She yelled back, pushing him out of her way. Bra grabbed her clothes and headed for the door. Goten grabbed her, and swung her around to meet his face.

"What are you doing? Please don't act like this." He pleaded.

"No let me go! You don't love me!" Bra fought. She tried to pull away, but Goten grabbed her with both hands and held her tight.

"Bra what's gotten into you lately?" He said, shaking her roughly. "You know what I meant! I hate it when you start acting like this!" He shouted.

He let go of her and she fell limply to the ground. "I'm risking everything to be with you, my job, my family, my friends, my future; all you've done for the last two weeks is fucking complain! I'm sick of it!" Goten walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

Bra felt bad about her behavior.

'Goten is doing his best and I'm not helping at all.' she thought to herself. She grabbed her clothes and put them on. She got up and walked to his bedroom. The door was slightly open, so she walked in. He sat on the bed looking out the open window. She climbed on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry Goten. You forgive me?" Bra asked innocently.

He turned to her and smiled, "I'll always forgive you." He kissed her on the cheek, then picked her up.

"Now can we go my parents are here."

She unwrapped her legs from around him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He flew out the window, with Bra in his arms. He didn't bother to look down. Why would he? He had everything he needed in his possession.

* * *

Gohan saw Goten fly away with Bra in his arms. It answered a lot of questions about Goten's recent behavior. The attitude, the drugs, the secrecy, late nights, and Valese coming by looking for him, it all made sense now. Gohan didn't want to tell his parents about it, but he would definitely talk to Goten. He understood what his brother could be going through, but he was sliding down a dangerous slope. Gohan walked in the house through the back door and continued on with his family as if nothing happened.

Later on that night, Goten returned home. Once again, he was out late with Bra and didn't want his parents hounding him, so he entered through his window. As he began to get ready for bed, someone knocked on his door. Goten walked over to answer it.

"Hey bro, what's up." Goten half smiled.

"Hello, how are you?" Gohan said seriously.

Goten noticed his grim tone and knew his brother wanted to have a serious talk.

"Come in." he invited. Gohan walked in briskly, sitting on a nearby chair.

Goten sat on his bed and began to play with his phone.

"Valese came by again today." Gohan said.

"Okay." Goten shrugged.

"What's gong on with you two? At one time, you guys were inseparable." Gohan asked. He tried hard to hold his tongue with every word.

"Nothing. I'm not interested anymore." Goten said nonchalantly, still pretending to be on his phone. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"So what interests you Goten? I really want to know." Gohan became very stern with his brother. His anger rose, but he still gave his brother a chance to explain himself.

"Why does it matter to you?" Goten asked defensively, putting down his phone.

"Because you're my little brother, and its my job to make sure you make the right decisions!" Gohan pointed out.

"Well I don't need you too. I'm a grown ass man!" Goten fired back.

"So you're a grown man now?" Gohan chuckled hollowly, standing up from the chair. "Is that why you're having sex with an 13-year-old girl!

Goten wondered how he knew about Bra. They were usually careful about their endeavors. However, Gohan had no right as far as his concern. Goten stood from the bed and faced Gohan. "What's your point!"

Gohan's anger finally got the best of him. "My point is that you're making a big mistake! Throwing your life away for what? FOR HER! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE GOTEN! GOD ARE YOU STUPID!"

"Get the fuck out of my face Gohan!" Goten yelled back. He turned away only to be hit on the side of his head by Gohan. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

"You bring drugs in this house, around my daughter!" Gohan hit Goten again, but this time in his ribs. Goten yelled out again in pain.

"And Pan, how would you like it if Trunks slept around with your niece! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT!" Gohan screamed, striking another blow to his ribs. Goten began to cough up blood. He couldn't fight back, Gohan had him pinned to the ground.

Chichi, Videl, Goku, and Pan rushed to the room to find Gohan laying constant punches on Goten.

"Gohan stop it!" Chichi screamed, rushing to her bloody son's side.

Gohan wouldn't let up. He felt as if his brother was way out of hand and out of line.

"Gohan stop!" Goku pulled Gohan off Goten. Chichi tried to help her son up, but he refused.

He pulled himself up and faced Gohan. Gohan was breathing heavily, and so was Goten.

"Yeah run to daddy, like always! You fucking daddy's boy!" Goten said wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Goten watch your mouth!" Chichi yelled on side of him.

"You got to hit me from the side," Goten smirked, " because you're not man enough to fight me head on!" Goten lunged at Gohan knocking him through the wall. Pan and Videl jumped out-of-the-way as the men wrestled, punched, and kicked each other throughout the house.

Chichi ran after them yelling obscenities, not wanting anything in the house broken. Goku stood in the room, disappointed in his sons for fighting.

Gohan and Goten eventually made their way back to the hall upstairs. Both men battered, but reluctant on giving up.

"What's the matter daddy's boy? Mad because you're not getting any!" Goten laughed.

Gohan sprung toward Goten, but Goku stepped in between.

"Stop! Both of you!" Goku commanded. "You're brothers! You shouldn't act this way!"

Chichi, out of breath, made her way upstairs and collapsed in Videl's arms.

"You guys seriously need to grow up!" Videl yelled, holding her gasped mother-in-law.

The men never took their eyes from one another, if the other wanted to try anything.

"Papa, Uncle Goten, why are you fighting?" Pan asked tearfully. She's seen her uncle and dad argue, but never hit each other.

"Yes why are you fighting!" Chichi demanded to know, standing her ground once again.

Goten spoke. He didn't need Gohan airing his business, and he wasn't ready to face his family about it. "It's not important!" Goten said.

"The hell it is! You tore my house up Goten Son! You better give me a good explanation why!" Chichi hollered.

"I don't need this shit!" Goten walked in his room, and threw on a shirt and tennis shoes.

"Goten!" Goku called out.

Goten turned to him and noticed his dad's strong, but pleading eyes. His mother was ready to break in tears, so was Pan and Videl. They were all a close-knit family, and Goten knew he was breaking their hearts. However, he needed to do things for himself this time. For once put himself first.

He coldly turned away from them and flew out of his window. Goku banged his fist against the wall, cracking it more. Chichi broke into sobs. Her son never talked to her that way and she didn't know why. Pan and Videl helped Gohan off the floor and carried him to his room.

"Oh little bro." Gohan sighed. He knew the path Goten was heading down would turn out badly; however, he couldn't stop him.

* * *

Goten flew towards the city. He couldn't help feel selfish for his actions, but it was time to live his own life. He didn't want to end up like his brother, with a boring job and a boring life. To be a man still living with his parents and raising a family.

'Not me.' Goten thought to himself. The city lights appeared and he couldn't wait to see Bra again.

Bra twirled around her room aimlessly. Her romantic beguile shimmered across her face. She found the happiness she was looking for. She was with the one she always dreamed of. He made her feel special and loved. She suddenly felt the sudden urge to write a poem in her diary. She began to keep one after her Goten first had sex, detailing everything possible. She wrote everything in it, from her family to school to Goten. It was a positive release.

She jumped on her bed, clutching her baby blue elephant Goten bought her, and began to write.

Courageous are my dreams

Like an ocean it seems

Adrift they may be

So close yet so far

Like a twinkle in a star

You rescued me

From a life aloof

I owe my heart to you

You are my everything

All I'll never need

She closed her diary and began to giggle uncontrollably. She reached inside the back of her elephant and pulled out a photo montage of her and Goten. Pictures of them kissing at the park, on a cloud, on a swing. The last few weeks were a whirlwind of romance and she couldn't imagine it ever ending.

The window flew open, blowing gusts of air in. It sent the pictures whirling around the room. Bra, however, became distracted by the dark figure looming behind the curtains.

"Goten?" Bra whispered, shaking.

"It's me."

Goten walked forward and collapsed on the bed. His wounds finally overtaking him.

"Goten what happened?" Bra asked, coming to his aid.

Goten painfully turned on his back and faced Bra. He ran his hands through her hair. "I'm glad you let your hair grow out some more." Goten half smiled.

"GOTEN!" Bra snapped, slapping his hand out of her hair.

"Damn, what's with the attitude?" Goten said grabbing his ears.

"Sorry. What happened?" Bra said correcting her tone.

Goten sat up and held Bra in his arms. "My brother knows about us."

"What!" Bra shouted, standing up. "How does he know? You told him didn't you?"

"What the fuck! Why would I do some dumb shit like that!" Goten yelled back.

"Well then how does he know Goten!" Bra shouted back, folding her arms.

Goten stood as well, pissed at Bra for accusing him of telling his brother. "Don't come at me with the bullshit Bra! I just got my ass kicked for you!"

"Save it Goten!" Bra screamed in tears. She grabbed a big orange envelope that laid on the dresser and stomped off to the bathroom. She glanced back at Goten, whom stood confused, and slammed the door.

Goten instantly became pissed. He had a strange feeling Bra was keeping something from him. In all the stress that he was dealing with he couldn't take Bra betraying him. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Bra open up." He said, maintaining his cool.

She purposely refused to answer and he knew this.

"Bra open the door!" He bellowed, knocking hardly.

"Go away!" She shouted from the opposite side.

He wasn't going to bargain with her anymore. Her attitude was out of control! He grabbed the door and tore It from the hinges.

"What the hell!" Bra jumped, and dropped the papers on the floor.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" He yelled, grabbing her by the arm. He picked up the orange envelope and threw it across the room. "You keeping things from me now?"

"You don't even know! Get out, I don't want to see you!" Bra screamed, slapping Goten across the face.

Goten couldn't take Bra's rejection. His family was one thing, Bra was another. However, he didn't want to fight with her. So sadly, he turned away from her and proceeded to leave.

"Goten don't go!" Bra cried.

She grabbed his hand, and pulled it towards her.

He couldn't look at her. His ego was devastated.

Bra knew she hurt him. She didn't mean to keep anything from him, she was scared.

"Please stay with me Goten! I love you!" Bra sobbed as she tightened her grip on him.

"Let me go Bra." Goten said quietly. He jerked his arm from her grasp. He continued to walk to the window. He came to Bra for solitude; however, all he received was the same rejection he ran away from

Bra burst into frantic tears.

"Goten wait!"

Goten pretended as if he didn't hear fervent cries

Bra fell to her knees and cried.

"I'm pregnant Goten! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Goten stopped in his tracks. He turned around to Bra, who was on the floor crying clutching her stomach.

It began to make sense to him now.

He walked over to her and sat on the floor next to her.

"I found out last week at my physical. No one else knows." She sniffled, wiping her tear-dripping nose.

Goten stood Bra up and held her in his arms.

He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." She apologized. "Goten," she said looking up at him, "I'm so scared!"

Goten held her tighter and laid her head on his chest, "shhh, it's okay. Don't worry about your dad or Trunks, I'll deal with them."

"What are we gonna do?" Bra cried.

"I love you. I said I'll always be there for you, I mean it. I'll take care of you," Goten smiled, "both of you."

Her eyes lit up with joy and she hugged Goten tight. Goten chuckled lightly and kissed Bra again on the forehead.

To Bra, he was happy about the news. However, his reflection in the mirror said otherwise.

* * *

Wooh this took alot out of me...

**SPOILER ALERT**

Well upcoming Chaps...Bra and Marron reunite everyone finds out and its war! Not too much mush just straight dbz fights...yes Goten will go up against Trunks and Vegeta and Goku as well! ooooh stay tuned.

also people with soft feelings may want to stay away from the next chaps.


End file.
